la isla de las cuatro estaciones
by nicorobinvermouth
Summary: los mugiwaras se envarcan en otra nueva aventura. ¿Qué misterios se encontraran? ¿podrán continuar? Robin y Zoro mantienen la tensión pero a la hora de la verdad es tensión o sentimientos conflictivos... una nueva amenza se asoma por el horizonte ¿podrán los mugiwaras continuar? ZoxRo y LuxNA


**La isla de las cuatro estaciones.**

**Un día lleno de sorpresas.**

Sus ojos ya hacía tiempo que yacían abiertos. Su cuerpo, cubierto por una gruesa manta, reposaba en una alta rama cerca de la fogata habían encendido, ayer por la nche, al tocar tierra con el Thousand Sunny. Su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos mientras observaba como el pequeño Chopper se desperezaba.

El logpose de la navegante se había fijado en una isla que quedaba a dos semanas. La isla se llamaba Ahiri, a pesar de ser ese su nombre, era más comúnmente conocida como la isla de las cuatro estaciones. Por lo que oyó, era la isla-hermana de Ohara hace milenios. Era la isla más bella, después de la isla natal de la arqueóloga por supuesto, de todo el West Blue. Pero claro, no era como las otras, claramente. Aparte de no estar bajo la autoridad del gobierno mundial y la armada, las cuatro estaciones convivían en la misma isla a la vez.

Recuerdos sobre su pasado le venían a la mente, ninguno, agradable. No hacía mucho tiempo que la niña del demonio Nico Robin ocultaba su persona tras la máscara de All Miss Sunday y trabajando en la Banda Baroque a las ordenes de Cocodrilo. En parte añoraba esos tiempos, tiempos, en los que el miedo por decepcionar a sus nakamas no existía; no sufría, no rezaba porque sus camaradas se encontrasen de una sola pieza, no sentía empatía por otros, cuando el comentario de un cazador de piratas no le importaba…

El sonido del crujir de las hojas secas saca a Robin de sus pesimistas pensamientos. Chopper recoge su saco mientras se frotaba perezosamente sus ahora entrecerrados hojos. Que cariño había cogido al renito. Lo cierto era que le hacía sentir mal que el reno todavía no confiase del todo en ella. El resto dormía, aun, a pierna suelta.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, salta de un brinco desde la alta rama al suelo asustando así al renito.

Siento haberle asustado, doctor. ¿has dormido bien? – preguntaba mientras doblaba su manta y la metía en su mochila negra.

Se podría decir que si… en cambio… usted, ¡tu!, tu – se auto corregía el renito.- debería dejar de dormir en las copas de los árboles. – y encarándola por primera vez le dijo.- te harás daño.

Llámame Robin.- el era e único de la tripulación que aún se rehusaba de utilizar su nombre por vergüenza. Para animarle le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas, consiguiendo que el doctor se la devolviese.- ¿no han despertado aún?

No, en realidad, no es tarde. Deben ser las seis. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo Nami quería salir pronto…- dice recordando las claras órdenes de su nakama.- por cierto… Robin, porque ya no duermes con nosotros, desde hace unos días que te alejas visiblemente de nosotros… ¿hice, hicimos algo mal, te ofendimos o algo, o, o, o…?

No, no, no, no, no, no… no es por nada especial, tranquilo.

En dos horas habían conseguido cargar todo sin necesidad de despertar a sus nakamas. Habían decidido que para ir más rápido, ellos recogerían todo. Al final Chopper termino por tumbarse en el costado del espadachín, entre sus brazos.

Al pasar cerca del espadachín recordó las frías palabras que le había dicho tal y como había dicho el doctor, hace unos días.

_Yo aún sigo sin confiar en ti, Nico Robin o Doña Domingo, a tu gusto. El resto aun no se han dado cuenta porque son inocentes, ya los compraste en su momento ¿verdad? Todo ese numerito que montaste en Arabasta con las joyas para Nami, las bromas para Luffy y Chopper… toda esa información, nuestros seños, ambiciones, secretos… los utilizaste a tu beneficio para hacerte un sitio en la tripulación. Claro que sabías que Luffy te dejaría sin protestas entrar, pero con eso no bastaba, nos necesitabas a todos ya que tu supervivencia pendía de un estrecho y fino hilo. La clara prueba que lo corrobora es el simple hecho de que no nos llames por nuestros nombres, no quieres formar hilos personales ara que a la hora de la traición sea fácil. No quieres una relación. Siempre sola sin contar nada sustancial sobre tu pasado. Tal vez seamos nakamas, de hecho esa es la única relación que te mantiene con vida. Porque, en el momento en el que produzcas algún daño en la tripulación perecerás desgraciadamente y lentamente por mis espadas. Espero, por tu bien que se te haya quedado grabado a fuego en esa cabecita tuya… _

Esas fueron las frías palabras que surgieron de los labios de Zoro sin compasión. ¿Qué no habían solucionado sus diferencias? Ennies Lobby. ¿Habría ido a por ella si no le hubiese dicho nada su capitán? No

Su pecho se oprimió exigiéndola parar de pensar en eso. Una parte de ella, una parte ingenua y feliz, creía que al fin había sido aceptada.

¡Ja! ¿Qué tendría nakamas? ¿Alguien que la quisiese y aceptase…?

Por supuesto que no. Ella nació sola y seguirá sola. Al fin de cuentas quien la querría en su sano juicio a su lado. Claro está que Luffy no contaba.

Sin darse cuenta acabo chocando con el duro pecho de Franky, quien la había sujetado para que no cayese al suelo.

Perdona Franky, no miraba por donde iba.

Mira nena, esto no es para nada súper. Tía, creo que estas mazo depre y aquí la chusma es mazo alegre y está _a tope de power_ a si que nena no se que te a podido pasar. – lucía serio. Al parecer Franky había escuchado su conversación con Chopper. Sonrío y paso por el costado izquierdo. Ahora mismo Robin no enía ni ganas ni tiempo para ponerse sentimental.

Al poco rato Robin salía con una cadena de brazos del barco. En media hora había llegado al pequeño descampado donde todos descansaban a gusto. Lo cierto es que no deberían ser más de las siete y media pero había que acatar las órdenes de Nami.

Aller llegaron muy tarde a la isla por culpa de un extraño temporal. Cuando llegaron todos estaban cansados pero aún había que cazar y rellenar las reservas a las órdenes de la navegante. No pararon hasta bien pasadas las once de la noche, sobre todo el renito que continúo trabajando alegando que debía preparar más medicina si en el siguiente enfrentamiento que tuvieran deseaban vivir.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todos inclusive el renito dormía plácidamente. Descartando el despertar primero al reno, se dirige hacia Sanji y Luffy.

Sanji con el mero contacto se levanta gritando "mellonire, mellonire" Luffy era mucho más remolón a si que se limito a decir "co-mi-da" al oído del capitán. El cual se despertó sin vacilar correteando por todos lados. Decidió dejarle el asunto al cocinero ya que lo solucionaría rápido (a golpes).

Una vez estos despiertos comenzó el barullo, todos sus nakamas se desperezaban y guardaban sus bolsas, quedándose por el ruido que hacía Luffy. Todos menos dos, Chopper y Zoro que parecían inmunes a todo el ruido.

Acercándose con un sigilo propio de un asesino pero a la vez propio de Robin. Se arrodilla delante del espadachín quedando así de cuclillas delante del espadachín. Después de resoplar con obvio desencanto y fruncir el ceño se dispuso a despertarle. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas precisamente.

Justo cuando iba a zarandearle el brazo, se para y espera.

El rostro de Zoro no estaba tenso, como siempre estaba, cuando la miraba o hablaba. Tampoco estaba su habitual ceño fruncido. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente y de manera acompasada. Lucía tranquilo.

Involuntariamente Robin se relajo, suavizo la expresión y sonrío tristemente. En cierto modo, no podía culpar a Zoro de pensar así, ella misma pensaba eso de ella misma. Saliendo entre una nube de pensamientos decide despertar a su nakama.

Espadachín… - Su voz sonaba cálida para los oídos del adormecido Zoro, incluso tierna.- Venga… despierta Zoro… -Robin comenzaba a exasperarse ¿Cómo podía alguien dormir tan plácidamente dormir cuando cinco brazos le zarandeaban.

Poco a poco Zoro fue abriendo los ojos. La primera imagen que recibe es la sonrisa de Robin ¿Qué manera de sonreír tan extraña, realmente por qué le sonreía? Como reacción Zoro trata de levantarse pero es interrumpido por un puñado de brazos fleur. Cuando Zoro va a empezar a dar voces, Robin, con su propia mano derecha le tapa la boca y con la otra le señala al renito que dormía plácidamente enganchado a la camiseta del espadachín. Lentamente Robin aparta sus manos fleur, incluyendo la suya propia de Zoro.

Con cuidado y clara pena despertó al renito. Zoro observaba la escena con tranquilidad, miraba con especial interés los ojos de la arqueóloga que en esos momentos eran como un libro abierto. Ella, miraba con ternura a Chopper.

Lo siento Chopper, pera ya nos vamos. –los ojos de Chopper se entreabren. Robin al mirar los ojos socarros del renito se da cuenta del sueño que siente. No ha dormido más de cuatro horas y eso estaba afectándole. -¿sabes qué? Ven. Yo te llevo.

Zoro alza las cejas al ver como Robin se ofrecía para llevar a Chopper. Esa mujer a la que hace unos días le había hablado de manera fría. Un sentimiento se apoderó de él pero rápidamente fue desechado ya que podía ser un simple truco. Aunque, él realmente sabía que esa mirada de ternura era cien por cien real.

No Robin, no quiero causar molestias, de verdad. No quiero serte una carga. –explica el reno tratando de ocultar su claro insomnio. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Poco a poco los ojos de Zoro se cerraban contra los esfuerzos del pobre doctor.

No es molestia. Ven. –Robin abre los brazos invitándole a venir. Chopper al ver tal acción y la clara sonrisa de su nakama accedió. Para Chopper, Robin es estaba comportando como la madre que jamás tubo. Corrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y fue cándidamente arropado por los brazos de Robin. La arqueóloga lo colocó como si de un bebe se tratase. Chopper por su parte recibe el calor del cuerpo de la arqueóloga y queda sumiso en un profundo sueño.

Brook muy amable ayuda a llevar las cosas de la arqueóloga y entabla una interesante conversación a la que rápidamente se unen Nami, Franky, Luffy y Ussop.

Al llegar al Thousand Sunny todos subieron al barco a ocupar sus puestos. Robin colocó a Robin en su cama y se dispuso a ocupar su puesto a las órdenes de Nami. Una vez que ya habían conseguido prepararlo todo y salir de aquella extraña isla se dispusieron todos a desayunar.

¡Haber panda de inútiles! Llegaremos en unos catorce días a la isla. ¡nadie tocará las reservas de comida!

Eso va por ti Luffy… -dice Ussop.

Solo habrá una isla intermedia pero no tiene carga magnética por tanto no se si será posible parar. Los depósitos estás llenos pero a la velocidad a la que Zoro y Luffy zampan durarán solo ocho días.

De hecho, lo que dice Nami-swan es cierto, obviamente, ¡ella jamás diría mentiras! –exclama Sanji con corazones en sus ojos. – solo se podrán tomar tres comidas al día. Comida, cena y desayuno. Ni merienda, ni almuerzo, ni aperitivo de la mañana, ni pre-cena… ¿queda claro marimo?

¡idiota, eso díselo a Luffy! ¡no soy yo quien vacía las reservas!

¡imbécil, si siempre bajas a la despensa por la noche!

Estúpido enamorado de mierda ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta, imbécil, que eso se lo tienes que decir al idiota de Luffy?!

Marimo mierdoso.

Cejas arremolinadas.

Pelo alga.

Inútil enamorado.

Koala dormilón.

Afeminado de mierda.

Grrrr…

Grrrr…

De repente, como si fuesen hechos por obra de dios, dos chichones aparecieron en la cabeza de ambos. Aunque claro, fueron hechos por parte de Nami.

Mirad chicos… no tenemos información suficiente como para navegar tranquilos, y menos… ¡para aguantar vuestras idioteces! –respira hondo calmándose y continua. – Robin nos buscará información y nos contará a que demonios nos dirigimos. El resto deberá ayudar a acondicionar el barco para el frente frío al que nos acercamos… ¿queda claro? Tenéis como hora límite las siete.

Debemos dividirnos para ir más rápido, si no, será imposible lograrlo teniendo en cuenta que la hora máxima son las siete y ahora mismo las diez.

Yo y Chopper podemos encargarnos de las habitaciones. –dice Ussop reflexionando mientras el reno, que ya había vuelto de su merecido descanso, sopesaba la idea.

Robin y Zoro podrían encargarse del tema de la información. De hecho creo que les ayudaré, seguro que hay mucho que consultar. –Robin asiente de acuerdo con todo lo dicho mientras lo procesaba.

Esta bien. Yo prepararé la comida para las dos, ¿os parece bien Robin-chwan y Nami-swan? Y vosotros panda de catetos no tocareis la comida antes ¡¿queda claro?!

Un segundo… ¿por qué debería yo de acompañarles? –dice mientras se señala a sí mismo con el pulgar.

¿te sentirías incomodo?... espadachín… - dice Robin en un tono muy sugerente, tanto que más bien sensuales. La última palabra solo fueron captadas por el aludido.

Ja, no me hagas reír mujer. –dice con una voz claramente burlona. A los pocos segundos otra pelea entre el peli verde y el cocinero se desata por culpa de las palabras con las cuales se dirigió a la morena.

Llevaban ya varias horas trabajando en las actividades que previamente habían sido asignadas cuando las brisas algo más frías comenzaron a llegar.

¿Tenéis resultados? –preguntaba Franky mientras observaba el ciento veinticincoavo mapa. El bloc de notas que previamente Robin les había dado no contenía absolutamente nada. ¡Es que acaso esta puñetera isla no existe! Lo cierto era que Franky había estado comprobando todos los mapas de la zona con esmero y al detalle pero no encontraba nada. Era exasperante.

Para nada. Aquí no hay absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera la nombran por casualidad. Creo que… - dice terminando de leer la última página del libro que habían robado a los marines en un asalta miento. –no, en este tampoco.

En tal caso seguís teniendo mucho que consultar. –dice Robin sin apartar la vista de su libro señalando una larga e inmensa montaña de libros y papeles.

Todo… -dice Franky palideciendo

…eso. – dice Zoro. Era más probable que se muriese antes de que terminase de consultarlos.

Ajá, hay mucho que consultar. –dice dando por finalizada la conversación y dejando a unos muy abatidos Franky y Zoro.

Mientras, en cubierta…

¡¿qué no ves que eso no puede ir ahí?! –gritaba Nami estresada.

MELLONIREEEE... si Nami-swan flor de la vida y de la mía…

¡Luffy coloca esas cajas ahí!

¡Nami, hay van unos cabos de proa!

¡¿no jodas?! ¡Luffy las cajas al lado del mástil, corre!

¿así?

¡sí!... ¡¿Ussop qué haces?! No se suponía que estabas adentro con Chopper.

Terminamos… veo algo. –dice Chopper observando por sus prismáticos.

¡¿seguro?!

S-si. Está al fondo.

¿será Tierra? A lo mejor es una isla que no estaba en los mapas… -dice pensando en la posible errata.

Imposible… ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Nami, ya curiosa, saca unos prismáticos y busca ese punto tan misterioso.

No… no se que es… eso. Una isla no es tenlo por seguro… está demasiado lejos, no se ve… no definitivamente no es una isla…

Tardaremos horas en toparnos con… eso.

Oye, Nami, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta inocentemente Luffy apoyando el mentón, con una suavidad y cuidado involuntarios, en el hombro de dicha camarada. Esta se sobresalta un poco al contacto perono le da importancia. Ni si quiera trata de quitárselo de encima.

Mira Luffy… -le da el catalejo a su capitán sujetando, aún el instrumento por precaución.

¡¿qué cojones es eso?! –grita.

¡no grites idiota que dañarás los tímpanos de mi bella dama! –dice soltándole una patada en toda la cabeza que hace que se quede incrustado en la cubierta de madera. –por cierto, Nami, la comida está lista y hecha para ti. Seguro que después de tantas horas de trabajo te han fatigado.

De hecho, si. Voy ahora mismo. –contesta Luffy dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

¡idiota, estaba hablando con mi Nami-swan!

Mientras, en la biblioteca, los tres piratas continuaban su búsqueda sin apenas resultados. Todos buscaban lo que fuese ya desesperados. Robin había consultado 56 libros sin contar con el de ahora. Franky consultaba, mapas y planos… pero nada coincidía. Zoro buscaba referencias, algo que indicase que esa isla a la que se dirigían no fuese una base de la marina o una isla desierta donde morirían todos por hambre. Empezaba a preocuparse ya que había consultado diarios piratas, marineros y simples aventureros, pero nada.

"_Zi qut`su zumes luctosta, motzi suposter xolivo… suter Ohara". –_Robin leía ya exasperada de no encontrar resultados. Lo cierto era que no les había dicho nada a sus camaradas porque lo poco que sabía se lo había dicho un niño moribundo y era la letra de una canción de hace 300 años.-¡Ohara! –ese grito involuntario atrajo las miradas de los otros dos nakamas. -¡Lo he encontrado, la conexión! La he encontrado.

¿la isla? –pregunto Zoro. Robin niega con la cabeza.

Una conexión. Aquí. –dice señalando la frase previamente leída.

Yo… no entiendo ni una palabra nena… -dice Franky rascando su nariz metálica.

Esta en Coise, lengua antigua. Es la que se habla por esta zona. Pero eso no importa.

Ahí dice Ohara. –musita Zoro con un hilo de voz comprendiendo que tal vez este tema fue delicado para la arqueóloga.

¡exacto! Esa es la clave y creo que se por qué. Cambio de planes. Hay que buscar en libros de historia y geografía sobre Ohara y la zona. Sé que antes os dije que pasaseis de los libros sobre leyendas, cuentos y canciones pero consultadlos también. También buscad entre los ficheros y documentos que robamos, están en esos cajones de ahí son de la marina. Debéis aseguraros de que los documentos son de hace más de 20 años.

Tenemos trabajo. –dice Franky procesando lo que le había dicho la arqueóloga.

Unos minutos después Sanji bajaba para comunicarles que era a hora de comer. Todo continúo con normalidad. Luffy se dedico a robar la comida del resto, Sanji le dio un patada a Luffy y dos a Zoro. la diferencia fue que Robin se fue sin siquiera haber terminado su plato, cosa que le sentó muy mal Sanji. Nadie le dio importancia, tal vez se encontrase mal o los resultados no fuesen óptimos en la búsqueda de información. Todos excepto Nami y Franky, aunque al final terminaron por quitarle importancia al suceso.

En cambio, en el subconsciente de Zoro, sí que había respuestas para el extraño incidente. "Ohara" pensó. Si mal no recordaba esa fue la isla en la que nació Robin y fue destruida por el gobernó mundial con una Buster Call. "bah, total, a saber que se le pasa por la cabeza a esa mujer…"

5:00 pm.

Robin llevaba cuatro horas sin para pero nada. Llevaba ya un rato sin darse un suspiro y sin levantar la mirada de los libros pero no encontraba nada de nada. Lo poco que sabía, como ya había dicho antes se lo había dicho un crio moribundo y no había nada que pudiese corroborarlo. Sus recuerdos de Ohara no eran muy nítidos, pero si su información ¡recordaría algo tan sumamente importante ¿no?!

Tenía poco tiempo ya que se acercaban peligrosamente a la zona invernal y deberían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

¡Mierda! -grita Robin ya cien por cien frustrada.

No alcanzaba a recordar una situación tan frustrante como la que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, tenía miles de libros, pero ninguno hablaba de esa maldita isla. Ni siquiera con los marines se sintió tan icompetente como lo estaba en esos precisos instantes. ¡un segundo! ¡la armada! Claro como no había caído. Hace mucho antes de entrar en la banda Baroque. Estuvo en otra organización. En la organización robo documentos sobre el West Blue y las aguas por las que ahora mismo navegaban. Esos documentos eran las expediciones de un navío que exploraba estas aguas. No los leyó pero se los llevo al "abandonar" la organización.

Rápidamente, cayendo en la cuenta de donde los había dejado corrió hacia su habitación. Los dejo debajo de su cama, más concretamente en su colchón por precaución. Metiendo la mano entre las sábanas buscó los documentos. Al tocar sus suaves yemas el papel una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su rostro. Abriendo el expediente comenzó a leer. Eran esos. Los habá encontrado.

Mientras en para nuestros amigos descubrían que era el frente frío.

¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea, que frio! –gritaba Ussop.

Pues yo no tengo frío de hecho estoy bastante bien. –decía Brook.

¡Idiota eres un esqueleto, acaso pretendías tenerlo! –dice todos al esqueleto.

Oye Ussop, cuando nos toparemos con la manchita esa rara de antes. –preguntaba Luffy mientras salía con un par de chaquetas para repartir.

¡calla idiota! –decía un Ussop ligeramente asustado. –Nami… la mancha… se mueve.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿no?! – dice cogiendo el catalejo. Zoro y Franky habían salió a mirar que sucedía. No tenían ni idea de que hablaban. –están… vivos ¿Qué coño es eso? –dice cayendo de culo a la cubierta de la impresión.

¡Nami! –grita Luffy. Este impulsándose cae a unos centímetros de ella y la sujeta por los hombros zarandeándola. -¿Qué sucede Nami?

Miralo tu mismo. –el al principio no comprendía la preocupación de la navegante… pero cuando giró el catalejo hacia la derecha lo vió. Y casi se le cae el catalejo por la borda.

Mientras Robin había bajado de nuevo a la biblioteca a buscar información útil. Estaba teniendo buenos resultados.

Kalkovitz; tesamo, uvenn, utomn, primvenzd´t. conviz ory jeyo´poi Ahiri. – Robin leía un libro de leyendas al que no había llegado. En el decían cosas muy interesantes que era una isla de tamaños desproporcionados y alejada del resto de las islas Brille.

Según el libro la isla tiene la fama de la isla fantasma, ya que durante los siglos se ha ido moviendo hasta aparecer en el Grand Line. Provenía del West Blue. Pero todo cambió cuando dejo de moverse. Puesto que no habían podido hacerlo con anterioridad la armada decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa. Aunque la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos cuando solo un navío de veintidós consiguió llegar a Tierra. Unas extrañas criaturas habían exterminado el resto de los barcos. Cuando llegaron, indignados, decidieron ir a hablar con el alcalde. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al llegar se dieron cuenta que estaban en una pobre aldea de unos cincuenta miembros. Cuando pidieron información alegando que eran la armada les atacaron. Una guapa mujer de unos veinte años de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros les atendió. Lucía ropas de sacerdotisa y lo cierto era que si que lo era. Su túnica eran unos pantalones anchos color rojo y una blusa de mangas anchas (como el de Kikyo en Inuyasha :P) su pelo iba recogido con un extraño trozo de tela blanco y llevaba un arco en la mano derecha. Su tez era pálida, como la de una diosa y sus ojos misteriosos como los de un alma corrupta. Ahí la mujer les explico que esta isla era la hermana de Ohara y estaban en su contra desde ese momento. El gobierno, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidió hacer un trato. Ellos no recivirían nada, absolutamente nada, desde auera. Tendrían que sobrevivir con lo que hubiese en la isla y a cambio no habría jurisdicción allí. El trato se efectuo y la bella mujer les conto a los marines las peculiaridades de la isla.

_Las cuatro estaciones conviven en esta isla. Aquí hay un poder espiritual muy alto y es el que desprende esa montaña de ahí. –decía la bella mujer señalando un extraño monte con unas nubes en la zona superior. –el problema es que el hecho de que este lugar tuviese una pureza excepcional también supuso que unas criaturas rondasen alrededor ya que todo lo que no era ese monte era cien por cien impuro. Demonios. Esas son las criaturas que probablemente destruyera sus navíos. _

_Aquí no hay ciudades o alcaldes, sino reinos. Estos reinos dependen de la estación en la que se encuentren, dentro de estos reinos hay aldeas. Ahora mismo está en el primaveral en este reino habrán unas cuarenta aldeas. A nuestra derecha, en el este, está el reino invernal el más extenso y es donde reside el rey. Al norte el otoñal que es el más pequeño pero donde reside la mayoría de la población y en el oeste el veraniego, ahí no vive nadie, ya que es el escondite de los demonios. Nadie se a adentrado y si lo han hecho, no han vuelto. Aunque deberíamos de estar unidas todas las aldeas de esta zona somos independientes y a veces hay pequeñas guerras_.

El problema es que cuando se difundió la noticia los criminales acudieron allí a si que se cerró otra norma. Tendrían un Den Den Mushi para avisar a la armada por si veían un pirata y en ese caso deberían matarlo o capturarlo en la prisión. Para ello cada determinado tiempo les mandaban por una gaviota un listado de los más buscados y alguno más por si acaso.

Aunque esa era la norma la gente no cooperaba así que decidieron formar un ejército que cada semana pasase a hacer una revisión.

Poniendo punto y final cierra el libro dando por finalizada la búsqueda. Dio un resoplido, estaba cansadísima. Se levanto y miro el reloj. Eran las ocho y media. Hacía ya un rato que habían pasado el frente frío. Se miró a si misma en el reflejo del la ventana. Lucía unos pantalones color blancos impolutos y una blusa vaquera oscura que llevaba solo unos pocos botones abrochados dejando entrever su escote. Llevaba el pelo suelto con gracia y de manera natural con un aire despeinado. Sus ojos eran como lagunas, azules, calmadas y frías. A veces deseaba que esos ojos no fueran así. Sino cálidos y amigables, unos ojos que inspirasen confianza, esa confianza que Zoro no veía en ella. Involuntariamente sus ojos se humedecieron. Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Pero en qué estoy pensando… -dice sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando por la ventana.

Mientras en cubierta, cierto capitán salía de su asombro;

¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –decía asombrado el susodicho. -¡como mola!

¡idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que son mas grandes que una ballena o un _cracken_?! –gritaban Ussop y Luffy.

Se… mueven… -decía Luffy.

Si, ya lo se son monstruos y son endemoniadamente grandes. –decía Nami incorporándose con ayuda de Sanji y quitándole importancia a lo que decía su nakama.

… hacia aquí…

¡¿QUÉ?! –gritan todos los presentes.

Si, mira. –dice Luffy sin ni siquiera tener que mirar por el catalejo. Todos se asoman por la proa.

¡ SE DIRIGEN HACIA AQUÍ! ¡UN MOMENTO … ROBÍN! –gritaba Nami con un horror visible.

¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI MORENAZA?! –gritaba Sanji horrorizado por sus propios pensamientos.

Sigue abajo, si estos monstruos chocan contra el casco, Robin podría salir gravemente herida…

…Mierda … -dice Zoro adelantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca.


End file.
